House of Cards
by NICHA
Summary: Naruto has always lived in a house of cards. slight SasuNaruSasuness


Title: House of Cards

Author: Nicha

-

-

Rate: T

Genre: Horror/ Angst

Summary: Naruto has always been in a house of cards… someSasuNaru-ness?

Notes: From the song _House of Cards_. And… this is my 2nd horror story- review. Review- I live for them…

-

-

-

-

-

_It's late at night the worlds asleep_

_And I'm trying not to think_

_I take some pills cuz my mind bleeds_

_I'm thinking what is wrong with me_

_Because the only thing i know_

_About honesty_

_Is every lie i told_

_That you believed_

_I'm afraid, To be alone_

_I'm afraid, That one day you'll find out_

_And you'll be amazed_

_At the secrets i keep_

_You'll be amazed_

_At my mouth full of lies_

_I'm too afraid to come clean_

_My life's still free in the house of cards_

_Now i can't look you in your eyes_

_Because the guilt is killing me_

_I try disconnect my heart again_

_Just so i can breathe_

_I wanna be myself again_

_But i just can't coz_

_I'm afraid, To be alone_

_I'm afraid, That one day you'll find out_

_And you'll be amazed_

_At the secrets i keep_

_You'll be amazed_

_At my mouth full of lies_

_I'm too afraid to come clean_

_My life's still free in the house of cards_

_It's such a shame what I've become_

_After years of breaking down_

_My whole life has come undone_

_Cuz I'm trying to fake it all_

_And I know that you love someone_

_But that someone isn't me_

_Isn't me_

_No_

_You'll be amazed_

_You'll be amazed_

_You'll be amazed_

_You'll be amazed_

_And you'll be amazed_

_At the secrets i keep_

_You'll be amazed_

_At my mouth full of lies_

_I'm too afraid to come clean_

_My life's still free in the house of cards_

_You'll be amazed_

_You'll be amazed_

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto stared up at his ceiling, his eyes wide open. It was pretty weird that his life would turn out like this, wasn't it? He had been shunned by the villagers, finally given respect, abandoned by his best friend, and finally brought Sasuke back. Naruto remembered every smile he plastered on, every forced laugh; this was not him. He remembered every agonized scream that he could not roar, and every tear he could not shed.

He also remembered his dreams and the reality- the two so consistent.

-

-

-

-

-

"_Don't look at that monster!"_

"_No, you can't play with that thing."_

"_Don't ever come into contact with him!"_

"_Stay away, you cursed creature!"_

-

-

-

-

-

A little boy stood alone, watching the crowd of people stare at him. The boy took a step backwards as they encroached on his space. Their eyes shone darkly from their shadowed faces, as if they were glowing with the hate they held for him.

The shadow behind him was large, displaying nine shadows, and menacing. Every day this boy would try to escape these shadows. They would reach out to him and scorch him with hidden flames, they lashed out at him with provocation….

Then there was this one shadow.

Yes, this one was worse…

This one was the largest, the most painful memory.

But this one memory also seemed to ensure that he had something to live for at the moment.

Naruto always wondered how long this moment would last.

Then one day that shadow ran away from him.

It was sapping him…

His existence was fading away- but he would not let it.

So he searched for that existence; working his ass off to find it.

Somewhere along that line, he would fall, and then he would wake up, drenched in sweat. Naruto would then stare up at the ceiling after these dreams, calming himself down. He would look at a particular spot on the wall, distracting himself from the horrors that the nightmare gave him.

And then he would close his eyes…

He felt himself slowly drift off…

And he felt like he was falling…

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke looked at the debris with blank eyes, he saw the pooling blood, and the remnants of his friend. He touched the bloody arm and felt the coolness under his fingers. An ANBU stood over to his side, talking with some others. They spoke about the accident and how fast the building had tumbled down.

They said it looked like it was deliberate…

But all Sasuke really heard was that it collapsed…

Like a house of cards…

-

-

-

-

-

**Well, I guess that that was more angst than horror… ****Tell me if I should change the Genre!!!**

**So… Well… review…**

**-Nicha**


End file.
